Pokemon: A Blazing Hope
by Blazing Edge Arcanine
Summary: Matt Blaze and his friends are finally old enough to go on an adventure, But when Matt chooses a pokemon that is very special in different ways to different people, he accidentally puts himself in a very dangerous position. Suggest pokemon for the characters, please, I am not a creative man.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my name is Blaze, and I just started on this cite. I`ve read a lot on here and decided to give this shit a try.**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own shit.**

**Chapter 1: The Timid Growlithe**

_Today`s the day, the day that I finally get my first pokemon._ I thought as I ran to Professor Oaks lab. I was wearing blue jeans, a red t-shirt with the word 'Blaze', my nickname, on it black buits, and a black unzipped leather jacket. I had dark blond hair, an average build, and am about 5'9" and i`m white. It has been 15 years since the Kalos Regions Team Flare incident. Since then, travel between regions has increased immensely. So much so that you can find almost any pokemon in any region. Because of this, professors have increased the amount of starters you can choose from. I arrived at the lab and entered.

"Why hello there, umm… what was your name again?"… He… he forgot my name… does this guy have alsimers or something?

Shaking away my shock, I said "Matt, professor, my name is Matt." Just then I heard, "Hey, don`t forget us!" and my 4 best friends burst into the lab. "Sup, professor probably forgot your names too so go ahead." Everyone introduced themselves. My best friend, Zaq, walked up. He was a black guy who was about 6'2", had curly black hair, an average build as well and wore skinny blue jeans, black tennis shoes, a dark blue shirt, and a dark blue jacket zipped up about halfway. My friend Thomas was about 5'7", white, had strait brown hair, and was a little on the heavy side. He wore a white t-shirt, cargo shorts, white tennis shoes, a red plaid hoodie, and black rimmed jacket. Our friend T.C. was around 5'4", white, had dark blond hair, and had a skinny but muscley build. He wore a gray t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, red tennis shoes, a zipped up leather jacket, and black rimmed glasses. Lastly Megan was about my height at 5'6", white, had light blond hair, and had an athletic build. She wore a grey t-shirt with Link on it, cut up skinny jeans, blue tennis shoes, had a black purse with stars on it, and wore a red furry jacket.

"Well, I assume that all of you are here for your pokemon, am I right?" we nodded. "Good, choose a pokemon, the wall behind me has many young pokemon found in this region. Go ahead and choose on from the wall."

I went up first and looked through the PC that showed what pokemon was where when something caut my eye. There was the one pokemon I wanted above all others, a growlithe, in there, but it was different. Instead of the usual orange, it was golden. I took its ball and let it out. It landed on its feet and looked at us, seemingly afraid. I walked forward, but it backed up without looking away. "Don`t worry, buddy, I`m not gonna hurt you." It didn`t look like much beyond it being shiny, but I could tell that this small little growlithe had potential. Suddenly it bolted out of the lab, and I ran after it, hoping to Arceus that it didn`t get hurt. "Guys, I`ll catch up, go ahead and pick your own!" I yelled as I ran.

I had looked for 2 hours and still nothing, but I still wasn`t going to give up. Suddenly, I heard a loud yelp and turned only to have the growlithe rocket towards me with a big angry ursaring charging not to far behind. It looked scared and looked as if it was going to turn around when I picked it up and ran from the large bear pokemon. "ShitshitshitshitshitshitshitSHIT!" I yelled as it hyper beamed right where I was not 3 seconds ago.

**Well, that was chapter 1. I know it may not be very good so please review and tell me how badly I fucked up. Blaze, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**** F*cking Ursarings**

"… shit shit shit shit Shit Shit Shit SHIT!" I was actually surprised at how long I could repeat that word at such volumes without damaging my throat. I was even more surprised when I looked at my watch and saw that I had been running for the better part of an hour. I was starting to get tired when I finally saw what may possibly have been a way out of this mess. I saw a waterfall.

I looked down into my arms to see the shiny Growlithe looking at me as if to say, "You better fucking not, I will not think twice about making you extra crispy."

"Listen, buddy, it`s either we go for a swim, or down his gullet." I said, referencing the Ursaring that was STILL chasing us. Growlithe looked skeptical at first, but eventually sighed as if giving the go ahead.

I looked back to see the Ursaring charging up another Hyper Beam, and jumped off the cliff into the lake below, the Hyper Beam just barely missing my head. Unfortunately for me, I ended up smashing my back on a jutting out mass of rock, the pain causing me to black out.

I awoke much later to see that I was in a makeshift bed of leaves and twigs, with a burning campfire nearby and the shiny growlithe cuddling into me. After a few minutes of confusion, the memories of the fall came flooding back. I got up, put out the fire, carefully grabbed the golden fire dog as to not wake him up, and started making my way home using the clouds to guide me home.

After a couple of hours, I finally made it back to Pallet Town, to see that my friend were waiting for me, looking as if they went through hell and back looking for me. Zaq then saw me and told the others, then they all rushed over to me as if I had just come back from the dead.

Zaq looked at me and asked, "Where the hell did you go, we were worried sick!"

I looked back at him and said, "Listen, I am really fucking tired at the moment, and kinda need to see a doctor for both me and Growlithe here. So it would be grand if we could play 20 questions I`m not bleading. I got chased by an Ursaring for half-an-hour,jumped of a cliff, and smashed my back on a big ol` hunk of rock, which caused me to black out for several hours, and have been walking since midnight. And yes, it did hurt like a bitch."

After getting myself and the growlithe patched up, and with the growlithes consent, I was able to have him as my pokemon. "Hmmm… now that you and I are partners, you need a name, Don`t you?" The growlithe barked in agreement, " How about… I got it!" I yelled, snapping my fingers. "How about I call you Vindicem! With a name like that, you could never lose!"

The newly named Vindicem barked in acceptance. This is the day that started our partnership, and caused us to live, fight, and thrive through many challenges, hardships, and sorrow. This was the day where me and Vindicem made a pact to always be at the others side.

**Ok, to those reading, I may not return to this story very often. The reason being that I get sidetracked very easily. I am still going to post some chapters every so often, but don`t expect them to come in like bullets from a Gatling Gun. Maybe like one chapter every two monthes at best. Until then, I am going to hold a little competition. You see, I am quite possibly going to start another story along with this on that involves a certain show that rhymes with Thy Tittle Phony, but I can`t think choose between an OCs name.**

**Go too the poll on my Page to Vote.**


End file.
